1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an Internet Protocol (IP)-based sleep mode control method and, more particularly, to technology that performs processing in the case where a request for a sleep mode is made from any one of one or more internal hosts, in the case where the internal hosts of a sleep mode control network are collectively required to enter a sleep mode in response to a request from an internal router, or in the case where a request for data communication with the internal hosts in a sleep mode is made from an external router, in a network including the sleep mode control network including the internal hosts and the internal router responsible for the communication of the internal hosts, and also including the external router connected to the sleep mode control network and IP-based external hosts connected via the external router.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a related technology, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2013-0041969A discloses a method and device for data processing within a communication network, which is illustrated in FIG. 1. This technology is designed to assign scheduling priority based on the period it takes for a terminal to enter a sleep mode, and is characterized in that it is configured such that scheduling priority is assigned by the base station of a wireless access network.
As another related technology, Korean Patent No. 10-1241677B1 discloses a method and apparatus for setting the sleep mode of a femto base station, which is illustrated in FIG. 2. This technology relates to a method and apparatus for setting the sleep mode of a femto base station, which adaptively set the sleep mode period of a femto base station based on the location and state of a terminal using a femto base station in a wireless communication system, thereby reducing the power consumption of the femto base station and also supporting smooth handoff when the terminal enters the coverage of the femto base station. The method for setting the sleep mode of a femto base station includes receiving a sleep request message from a femto base station, receiving terminal information within its service area, setting the sleep mode period of the femto base station using the sleep mode request message and the terminal information, and transmitting a sleep mode permission message including the set sleep mode period to the femto base station.
As still another technology, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2012-0072331A discloses an apparatus and method for the transmission and reception of data in a communication system, which is illustrated in FIG. 3. This technology relates to an apparatus and method that transmit and receive data while providing efficient power saving in a terminal, for example, a station STA, in a communication system for providing service to multiple users using a Multi-Input Multi-Output (MIMO) method. This technology is configured to receive uplink frames from a plurality of terminals using a MIMO method, to generate a packet including information about the support of an automatic power save delivery (APSD) method that controls the state transition between the sleep and wake-up modes of the terminals, to buffer data corresponding to the terminals, and to transmit downlink frames including the generated packet and the buffered data to the terminals using a MIMO method.